Id Give Up Forever To Touch You
by Drown.The.City.666
Summary: A woman that has been sheltered her whole life finally steps outside her boundaries and into the light to find herself, with the help of love of course. DwightOC.


Summary: A woman that has been sheltered her whole life finally steps outside her boundaries and into the light to find herself, with the help of love of course. DwightOC.

Rating: M for adult audiences or in this case readers…..i mean guys this is Dwight stifler lol

Genre: Romance/Drama/Family

Pairing: DwightOC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from any American pie movie nor do I own the characters I do how ever own my original character Dia Phoenix .

A/N: Hey so I had a chapter of this written up for a long time and since I have a lot more time on my hands this week I decided to type this up and post it, though I will tell you now to not expect a quick update with this story, ENJOY!

For my whole life people have only told me how smart and how beautiful I am, how I could do amazing things in my future.

No matter how many times they told me that I couldn't help only wanting one thing, true happiness. Not the temporary happiness, but the kind that we have when we are children playing in the parks on the swings with no one to tell you how to live your life.

My whole life has been judged by others who believe that they know what is best for me, isn't anything thing I think is good for me any good? I guess not My name is Dia Phoenix and I am currently going to the University of Michigan, I chose not to become apart of any sorority, I always wanted to be independent even though I am practically locked away in the GEEK house.

Why? Because my sister is Edgar's girlfriend, do you know what that means? That means that he officially gets a say in what happens in my life, I am locked away in my room when not In classes or the library studying all because they fear I will run off where am I going to go? Even if I were to try they would find me and drag me back so what would be the point?.

Throughout my whole life I only had one memory of ever being free, that was the night that the Beta House masquerade party was going on, it was also the night where I met the man of my dreams I told Edgar and my sister that I was going to be going to the library to study for an exam that I had already taken a week before that they did not know about.

*_Flashback*_ Thank god the librarian was a good friend of mine otherwise this would have never worked out as I want it to, tonight I was going to be free. How? well I'm going to be spending my night by going to a party not just any party a beta party.

The Betas were always the geeks rivals so tonight should be very amusing and fun. "Good luck sweetheart you deserve a night out" the librarian stated I laughed but agreed with her, giving her a hug before running off through the door and toward the beta house. I took a moment to catch my breath try to fix my appearance before stepping through the sea of people and the door, letting out a nervous sigh before sitting on a bar stool.

"Well hello beautiful" I heard from beside me, turning to see the most gorgeous blue-green eyes. I silently gulped before showing a smile "now aren't you the charmer" I replied with confidence he laughed musically, "I try, so are you here for someone?" he asked I shook my head "hmmm interesting" he said trying to play it out innocent, I rolled my eyes with a little laugh "oh you are so broken up about it" I answered sarcastically "believe me I am, what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing without a date?" he asked " no one asked me to go, I figured that the point of the party was to meet new people like yourself handsome" I said wow I'm on a roll tonight, "that it is gorgeous, do you want to dance?" he asked I nodded and took his hand in mine as he dragged us towards to the sea of people gathered, dancing.

Back to chest we swayed and grinded to the music, a slow song soon replaced the fast paced one. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I turned to face him slowly "tell me everything about you" he said breathlessly as we swayed comfortably, just the tone in his voice made my cheeks burn red I looked away from him but he wasn't going to have that. His hand gently lifted my chin to face him so that I was looking into his eyes "I am an independent student, I go to this university, my favorite color is Red I love animals and cherry blasters my parents and those I live with control my life and all i want is to be happy and free" I blurted out in a soft voice "Well I guess its my turn, uh I belong to the Beta house frat I like animals that don't smell like crap, my favorite color is green and I love cherry blasters so anyone who doesn't can suck it" he finished I let out a small soft laugh as we continued to stare into each others eyes.

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other. He was perfect, I know thats kind of creepy because I have no clue who he actually is, but he truly was perfect for the first time in a long time i felt a connection with some one and it felt utterly and extremely amazing.

The clock struck 12, yeah starting to sound Cinderellaish sorry shit happens anyways, " Ok ladies and gents its time for the un masking of the people" the DJ called out over the music playing in the background looking at the clock time began to stop and my heart began to race "I'm so sorry i really have to go" I said rushing, turning around to run out the door he grabbed my arm turning me.

The man that I deemed perfect was the infamous Dwight Stifler, campus player and lead Beta I gasped " don't go"he pleaded "im sorry I really have to go or else im going to be in a load of trouble I don't want you to get involved in it" I said "when can I see you again?" he said desperately, wow no one could have saw that coming, I smiled softly "its pretty much forbidden for us to see each other and you might not want to after tonight, but search for me if you can find me and then we can see each other" I said softly stroking his cheek with my hand, I kissed his cheek softly before rushing through the people and running towards the library where I quickly changed my appearance to my original one.

"It was amazing Mrs. Rosen" I called out to her while packing my things "what was?" asked a voice I turned with my things to see Edgar "just this book she recommended for my exam" I lied smoothly with a fake grin "good, thats terrific to hear, now we have to head home you have to get up early to review" he said with a smile I nodded but mentally groaned before following Edgar out of the library and waving bye to Mrs. Rosen. _*Flashback End* _

I haven't seen him as much anymore so I suppose he just moved on no matter how much I liked him or could have possibly loved him. I on the other hand can't stop thinking of that night and him. I just hoped that he still cared enough to find me, please let him find me.

A/N: Hey guys did you enjoy it? if you did thanks if you didn't why are you reading it? anyways be sure to check out any updates I make during this weekend thanks for tuning in catch you later.


End file.
